Rolling Waves
by s22
Summary: Dean and Sam on a long car ride through America's heartland. Slight crossover with Dark Angel eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Rolling Waves

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. With I did.

Summary: Dean and Sam in the car going through America's heartland.

As far as the eye could see there were rolling waves of grain. As. Far. As. The. Fuckin'. Eye. Could. See. Nothing interrupted the sight. It was just miles after miles of golden grain. Sam sat next to his brother bored out of his mind. He couldn't take the silence anymore. Even talking to his brother had to be better than watching the unending miles of grain go by.

"Dean?'

"What Sammy?"

Sam took a deep breath. If it had been two years earlier he would never have hesitated in asking such a… well a personal question. "Do you think about settling down. You know wife, 2.5 kids, a dog, house with a nice yard?" At first Sam had though he had overstepped his boundaries. He hardly knew his brother anymore. Two years in this line of work could change a person.

Dean snorted. "A family Sammy? Honestly, I hunt supernatural creatures for a living. Who would want me?"

"I'm serious Dean. Don't you ever wonder what life could have been like?"

"What life could have been like? You mean if mom hadn't died, dad hadn't gone on his crusade to find her killer dragging us along for the ride?"

"Yea."

"No. There really isn't any point in the dwelling on the past." The finality of the statement mad Sam wonder if perhaps his brother had though about it.

"You mean to tell me that you're going to do this until you're in your golden years?"

"Golden years Sammy? Fuck Sam! I do this hoping I make to my next birthday, hell the next week." Dean glanced at his brother staring out at America's heartland. "Was Jessica the one?"

"The one?" Sam asked hoping that if he played dumb his brother wouldn't ask what he was asking.

"You know, your domestic fantasy. Wife, kids, dog in the front yard?"

"When did this get to be about me?" If you can't play dumb, try to change the conversation.

"I'm making it about you." Dean said taking another sidelong glance at his brother.

Sam didn't want to talk about this. So he gave the only answer he could that would appease his brother and hopefully derailing the conversation. "She's dead it doesn't matter."

Dean look hard at his brother. The walls had come down effectively cutting himself off. "I met this girl once, in Seattle. She was fine all around. Even better, she knew about it all. Everything from ghost and goblins to werewolves and witches. Had a sweet ride, a Ninja 650. Thing purrs like a kitten. Anyway sometime between hunting and making out I thought maybe she could be the one. The one I settled down with or at the very least drove around, hunted with. Not that I needed anyone to hunt with but you know… except when I asked her to come with me she said no. She didn't have any intentions of what happened be more than just a passing fling. She stayed and I left. Don't know what happened to her. But yea sometimes I think about what it would be like to have a family, except I can't imagine giving this up or lying to them. And I don't know how my girl would take it or whether or not she would make it without becoming a victim."

Sam opened his mouth but then closed not wanting to ruin the moment. But his brother who loved the sound of his own voice ruined the moment by saying "But then again if I did get a girl who would look after your ass. We'd be too occupied getting it on." Dean said smirking.

Sam shook his head. His brother couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it. Always turning a serious moment into a joking one. Life was one big joke to him or perhaps that was a defense mechanism.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling Waves: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: Was suppose to be a one shot kind of deal, but 'ey if you want it to be a series who am I to argue. As long as you review and tell me what you think.

Summary: Dean and Sam finally make their way out of the heartland and into the jungle, the concrete jungle that is.

Finally. Sam didn't think he could take one more second of the endless waves of golden grain that he had become accustomed to looking at. In front of him was a welcomed sight, buildings. Big, beautiful, grey buildings. Don't get him, wrong small country towns had their charm and their appeal, but a metropolitan city like New York had its own allure. Tossing his hot dog wrapper in the trash, Sam glanced at his brother who was looking a map eating his hot dog.

"Dean? What are you looking for?"

"Park Avenue."

"Park Avenue? Why?"

"Have a friend who lives there. We can crash there."

"Friend? You have friends? I thought you said we shouldn't have friends cuz we would have to lie to them and instead we should be lone wolves, roaming the land in search of our next meal?"

"She's cool. Probably not even in town."

"She? Not in town? Then how are going to crash at her place?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean, well Dean didn't always do everything the legal way. He hoped his brother wasn't thinking about breaking and entering.

"Have a key."

"A key. You have a key to a Park Avenue residence. How the hell do you have a key to a Park Avenue residence? Please tell me you didn't steal the key."

Dean looked up from the map to glare at his brother. "No I didn't steal the key. She gave it too me."

"Must've been some night."

"Yea." Dean said distractedly.

"Yea. That's all you have to say? Dean, you are without a doubt, the kind of guy who would kiss and tell."

"Wasn't like that." Dean said folding the map up, tossing his wrapper in the garbage as he got back into the car.

Sam got in the car waiting for his brother to elaborate. When he didn't Sam decided as the younger brother it was job to prod his brother into an explanation. "And…"

"And what?"

"Come on if you didn't sleep together than what. She just decided to give you a key to her apartment? And when have you ever been friends with a girl. You're more of the love 'em and leave 'em type."

Dean fixed a glare at his brother. "Like I said before, it wasn't like that."

"Then explain it to me. Does she live in the upper east side?"

"Yea." Dean said putting the car in gear. Dean thought about telling brother about his friend. He suppose he should. Especially if she was there or came back while they were crashing there. If he left it up to Alanna she'd probably put her own spin on how they met. "Her name's Alanna. She was a friend of the girl I told you about."

"The one from Seattle?"

"Yea. They talk sometimes, I guess. She told Lanna about me and we crossed paths about six months after I left Seattle. We were hunting the same supernatural force. Teamed up. Beat the effin' think back to the hell it came from. We became friends. Said if I was ever in the area I could crash at her place. Besides if she's in town she probably knows about the wild animal attacking people and if she isn't she won't mind if we take this one. Besides I always want to see a Park Avenue place."

"Just like that. She trusts you and gives you a key to her apartment."

"What can I say. I have an honest face."

"An honest face? Dean that a bunch of bullshit."

"When your in a life and death situation you kind of have to trust each other. Besides she already knew about me."

"Oh yea, the Seattle girl. What's this girl's name?"

"Alanna. I already told you."

"No, the girl from Seattle."

"Not important." Dean said sending a glare towards his brother.

Sam decided that if he wanted to find out more about this Alanna character he better back off the line of question that involved the mystery girl from Seattle. "She a hunter?"

"Yea."

"She any good?"

"Yea. She pretty good." Dean didn't tell his brother that Alanna was a damn good hunter with a plethora of knowledge locked up in her brain. If his father had met her he would have been amazed at how she handled herself. Not to mention that she just might be able to help them find their father, especially with the network of contacts she had cultivated. He didn't want to get his brother's hopes up when it came to finding their father.

"So she lives on Park Avenue."

"Were you not paying attention? Damn I thought you were suppose to be the smart one, with your college education and all." Dean smirked at his brother. If Alanna was home Sam would get a kick out of meeting her. Alanna was definitely one of a kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling Waves: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. I don't own any of the

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. All the characters are from books, movies, TV shows that have left a lasting impression. They may cross genres, media, and time.

Summary: Dean and Sam live in a life of luxury, at least for a little while…

Sam glanced at the large trees lining the street as his brother pulled the car into a parking spot. Talk about picture perfect. How could anybody live here? If the outside looked like the cover of a magazine what would the inside look like. Sam and Dean got out of the car and headed towards the building. As they approached the doors Sam stopped his brother.

"Are you sure you get us in. Cuz I don't feel like spending the night in the slammer or the car."

"I'm sure." Dean said opening the front door. The doorman looked curiously at the two young men. Neither were dress like they belonged in the Upper Eastside. Travel worn jeans, simple cotton t-shirts, the man with dirty blonde hair was wearing a worn black leather jacket, the other, taller man had a worn brown jacket.

"May I help you?" the doorman asked.

"No, we know exactly where we're going." Dean said smiling charmingly.

"In that case. I must insist that you sign in. It's a security issued you understand."

"Sure. Sure." Sam intercepted his brother, moving to the desk. "Dean what the name of the person we're visiting?"

"Alanna Trebond." Dean said.

"Ms. Trebond is not in residence at this time." The doorman said pompously.

"Its okay I have a key to her place. You know to water her plants. Feed her fish. That sort of thing." Dean said eyes sharpening on the doorman.

"Of course, and your name is sir?" The doorman asked pulling out a slim binder.

Dean looked suspiciously at the little pompous jerk. " Dean Winchester" He said curtly.

The doorman opened the binder to the appropriate page before looking at the list of names. To the doorman's surprise there it was in black in white, on the very short list of allowable visitors and guests. _Dean Winchester and guests. _

"It seems Ms. Trebond is expecting you despite her absence." Reaching into the folder the doorman extracted an envelop. Handing it to Dean he shut the binder.

Dean took the letter as he continued to the elevators Sam following.

"Take the last elevator on your right and put you key into the keyhole next to the P and you will arrive at Ms. Trebond's residence." The doorman said.

Dean and Sam did as they were told. As the lift began to ascend, Dean looked at the letter the doorman had given him. Opening it he pulled a piece of simple white paper.

Dean-

You finally decided to visit me. If your reading this it probably means I'm not in. There's money in the cookie jar for food and anything else you need. (Knowing you, you are probably walking in with just the clothes on your back.) Don't worry about paying it back. What's mine is yours. Enjoy yourself. Pick any of the bed rooms except for the one at the end of the right hallway.

-A

Dean smiled. Alanna had a habit of adopting strays. He guess he had been adopted.

"What's the letter say?" Sam asked at the soft smile that came across Dean's face.

"Lanna. She has a habit of adopting strays, people, animals, causes. It looks like she's adopted us."

"Us? That letter's addressed to you."

"Please, once she sees your sorry mug, you'll become her priority project." Dean said smiling. With a quite ding, the doors of the elevator opened to modestly decorated apartment that over looked Central Park.

"That's some view." Sam said walking out of the elevator. The penthouse wasn't overly gaudy or extravagant. In fact the impression that Sam got when he walked in the house was understated elegance.

"Damn. She said she was well off but she didn't say she was loaded." Dean said looking around. He entered the penthouse further and looked at the wide open spaces.

"Where we suppose to sleep?" Sam said.

"Lanna said to pick any of the rooms except for the one that was at the end of the right hallway."

The two brothers moved to the sleeping areas to pick out their rooms.

"Are you sure its okay we stay here."

"Damn it Sam if you want to sleep in the car go ahead. But I'm staying here in this sweet apartment." Dean said walking into a room done in forest greens.

He jumped on the bed. "Sweet. We might just have to stay here forever."

"We can't. We have to find Dad." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said seriously. "We should grab showers and food."

"Yea. See you in twenty?" Sam said moving into the room across the hall that was done in navy blues.

"Twenty? What are you a girl? Ten or I'm leaving your ass here."

Fifteen minutes later both brothers were standing in the state-of-the-art kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and the refrigerator. Five minutes later the doorbell rang as the pizza was delivered. The two boys grabbed seats on the couch and began chowing down on the pizza.

Half an hour after they had finished the pizza they heard the elevator doors open. Taking the gun out of the waistband of his pants Dean moved quietly towards the door. Sam followed with his own gun. As they approached the door all they could see were two duffle bags.

"You know if you didn't make so much noise Dean you might have been able to sneak up on me." An amused voice said from across the room.

Dean turned around. There in the moonlight was a petite redhead.

"Hey Lanna."

"Dean." Alanna said warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Good. Nearly got myself killed handling some freaky ghost on ship but other than that I'm good." Turning to Sam Alanna looked him up and down. "This your brother?"

"Yea."

"Hmmm… gotta say doesn't look a think like you."

"Well what can I say we can't all be as good looking as me."

Alanna laughed. "Always so cocky. One day your brother's gonna have to knock you down a peg or two."

Before his brother could retort. Sam interrupted. "Hi I'm Sam Winchester."

"Alanna Trebond. I see you got all the manners and charm" Alanna said smiling.

"Hey I have charm. Plenty of it." Dean said looking offended.

"Sure you do Dean. That's why you couldn't get us past that girl to see the body last year."

"Hey if it had been a heterosexual girl I totally would have been able to get us in. It's not my fault the girl was into you more."

Sam looked at his brother and this stranger. The two of them seem to have the same type of humor and got along famously.

"So you guys settled in?"

"Yea. The rooms are great Lanna. Of course you never said how rich you were. If you did I would've camped out here more often."

"Well you and your brother are welcomed here anytime. But if you don't mind me asking what are you guys doing here?"

"Found newspaper articles concerning animal attacks that happen around the same time every month for the past three months. Figured we ought to check it out."

"Cool. I found the same articles. We can do this together if you don't mind."

"Naw. It'll be cool to work with you again. Maybe you can show Sammy how to shoot."

"Its Sam, Dean. And I can shoot just fine."

"Uh huh. That's why you missed shooting that windeago in Colorado."

"Colorado? Thought they usually stay around the Michigan area. Hmmm…" Alanna commented as she made her way into the light.

As she did Sam was stunned. The redhead was gorgeous. Slightly under 5'2", her red hair curled down her back like liquid fire, her body was toned and fit. But what caught his interest was the color of her eyes. They were a vivid purple. He was still in love with Jessica but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciated a pretty girl when he sees one.

Raising an eyebrow at Sam, Alanna looked at Dean. "You heard from her lately?"

"No." Dean said curtly.

"Hey just asking." Alanna said. "We should get some sleep and then we can get started on looking for the supernatural force hurting people. It's probably a werewolf of some sort.

"Yea." Dean said as Alanna walked by him. Dean turned to his brother. "Sammy. Snap out of it. I though you loved Jess."

At the sound of her name, Sam snapped out of the trance he was in. "I am. Just because I'm in love with someone else doesn't mean I can't appreciate a pretty girl."

With that said the brothers made their way to their respective beds.

A/N 2: Don't worry Sam will still be devoted to Jessica as he always is.

Kudos to anyone who can tell me what TV series Dean's mystery girl is from and what Book series Alanna is from.

As always review and tip your waitresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling Waves: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: Currently watching Supernatural. Got inspired, lucky you.

Summary: Dean, Sam, and Alanna narrow down the list of possible suspects in the animal attacks.

Sam awoke to the foreign smell of bacon and eggs. For the first time in a long while Sam had slept more than a few hours. He didn't know if it was the feeling of the bed or the coziness of the room. May be Dean had put something in his beer last night. After the past couple of weeks he wouldn't put it pass his brother to do that. At least his brother would never admit to doing something like that. Sam shrugged on some pants and a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by Alanna and Dean at the center island eating eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Dean said smiling. Thankful that his brother had gotten more than his usual 2-3 hours of sleep. Although even on the brink of death he would deny being concerned for his brother.

"Ha. Ha. Dean. Sam said, coming to sit next to his brother.

Alanna got up and grabbed a plate and piled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She poured a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice and brought both the plate and the two cups. Sam looked at her as she placed the food in front of him, opening his mouth to protest that it was too much.

"You too skinny. Eat. No talking." She turned around to put her plate into the sink and went to refill her cup of coffee. As her back was turned Dean tried to steal some bacon off of Sam's plate. "Dean don't even think about it."

"Hey I'm just trying to help my brother out. He hasn't eaten this much… well come to think of it ever. That's why he's so scrawny. You can't blame me for looking out for him." Dean made a face at her as he rose to put his plate into the sink. Sam ate as Dean and Alanna returned to the table.

"Yea right Dean. I know you love your brother but he needs to eat and be at full strength if he's going to help us with track this thing that's attacking people."

"Love. I don't know about love." Dean said smiling. "I barely tolerate the scamp."

"Shut up Dean." Sam said.

"If your talking you're not swallowing Sam." Alanna said fixing a glare at Dean.

"Dean you want to grab your info and meet me in the study?"

"Yea." Dean said, not before swiping a piece of bacon off his brother's plate.

"Sam finish eating and then join us." Alanna said shaking her head, as she took her cup into the study across from the kitchen.

A few minutes later the trio was sitting in the study. Alanna at the desk. Dean sitting on the couch, Sam sitting on the loveseat.

"Okay guys, lets break it down."

"All the murders happen around the same time about every 28 days." Sam said looking at the newspaper articles.

"There aren't any witness. The throats of the victims are torn out. Blood everywhere. Parts of the bodies are devoured."

"Okay. From the sounds of it the thing we're looking for is werewolf. Probably somebody bitten who doesn't know what is going on."

"How are we suppose to find out who the werewolf is? I mean its not like we can put up ads that ask: Do you know where you were last night? Wake naked in weird places with blood on you? If so, call us at 599-452-4940."

Alanna and Sam rolled their eyes at Dean as Alanna pulled up a map of New York City. "Okay the first attack happened here. The second and third attacks happen here. We can triangulate the positions of the attack and hopefully come up with a working radius. Fortunately if we have plenty of time to find this guy. The next full moon is three weeks away."

"Yea, but that's still a pretty big radius." Sam said looking at the computer.

" Well then boys I suggest you get dressed so we can get going."

Sam and Dean got dressed and the three headed out to canvas the area outlined by the computer simulation. The three went to the latest crime scene to try and find some clues as to who the werewolf was. Afterwards Sam and Dean went together while Alanna went by herself to search for more clues in the surrounding areas. Three hours later they were no closer to finding the little beastie. The three met up at a café and had lunch in the back corner.

"Hmmm…"

"Lanna?" Dean asked looking at his friend.

"Just thinking. Werewolves are the melding of a primal animal and a human. The power of the werewolf is so concentrated that not only do victims transform during the full moon but also the two days surrounding it. But in the articles the attacks only happen during the full moon."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So why haven't we seen any more attacks?"

"Maybe they haven't been reported yet. Or they've been mistaken for something else." Sam offered as he ate his sandwich.

"Hmm… maybe the attacks that have been reported aren't the first ones after all. We should head back to the penthouse. We can look to see if there are any other attacks. It would help us narrow the search."

The trio headed back the penthouse to search for any additional information as to the identity and location of the werewolf.

A/N 2: The main focus of this fanfic isn't the hunting of supernatural forces but Sam's attempts to learn more about the older brother he has drifted away from. So please forgive the lame supernatural hunt the Winchester brothers are on.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling Waves: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Summary: A look into Dean and Sam's pass. Maybe the discovery of Dean's mystery girl?

The three made it back the penthouse in and Sam went to the computer in the study to see if he could find anything more on the string of animal attacks in New York City. Dean and Alanna went into the living room to catch up on the past year and a half.

"Nothing. Huh?"

"What?" Dean asked as he saw a picture of his girl and Lanna on the table behind here.

"You haven't heard anything from her? How she is? What she's doing?"

"Lanna leave it alone."

"Why Dean? So you can wallow in self pity about not fighting for her? You and I both know how stubborn she can be."

"Lanna." Dean said his voice sharpening. Dean has the amazing ability to change the entire direction of a conversation with the tone of his voice. His presence could command attention, his voice could make a horse drink water.

"Dean. You need to let it go, swallow your pride and go back. Nobody else may see it but I do. Being away from her is eating away at you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Dean said. At times Dean could be as stubborn as she was, and frankly that was saying something. He was tenacious and he usually got what he wanted. Unfortunately for him Alanna was just as, if not more stubborn than he was and she wouldn't let the issue lie.

"You know what I'm talking about. M…"

"I told you not to say her name."

"Dean." Alanna sighed. As stubborn as she was, she wasn't stupid she knew when to retreat. "Tell me about your brother. How you guys grew up."

"What's to tell? My mom died when Sammy was just a baby. My dad become obsessed with finding what killed her so he hauled us allover the U.S. trying to find what did."

"Dean you and I know there's more to that then what your telling me. Come on there has to be more to your childhood than just you mom dying and your dad hauling your ass around the country. Tell me about Sam."

"Sam. He goes to Stanford, you know, going to get his law degree and become one of those guys with a 9-5 job with a wife and 2.5 kids. He was always the smart one. You know the one that you knew was going places. He loves to read. But unlike most boys he wasn't reading about racing and airplane but ghosts and spirits. Sammy was protected as a kid. Well as much as one can be protected in this line of work. He never did approve of how we acquired our money to finance the hunting excursions we took."

"Well considering how you still finance your hunting trips I'm surprise he isn't insisting you try and go legit." Alanna said smiling.

"Once we he was 6 he decided we should stop 'borrowing' from other people so he took my dad's credit cards and tossed them in the fire we had going. My dad was furious, amused but furious. Sam always had a strong sense of right and wrong." Dean sat back on the couch as he took a deep breath.

"He loved school. I mean more than any one kid should. Me on the other hand I hated it. He use to come and get started on is homework, like a good little boy. I think when he was about 10 I knew that Sammy wouldn't be doing this forever."

"This?" Alanna knew exactly what Dean was talking about but if she dragged this conversation out she might be able to slip Dean's girl back into the conversation. The trick was to find the right segway.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lanna. This, hunting, fight the evil supernatural forces."

Alanna looked at Dean. "Sometimes you don't get to choose your destiny. Its chosen for your. Circumstances arise and you have to act. You don't have a choice, its do or die. Do you see yourself doing this forever? Following your father's legacy?"

"You know Sammy asked me the same question. Well not the same but similar. I don't know. It's all I've ever known. I'm not book smart like Sam, Lanna."

"Dean you once told me you don't have to go to college to be a genius."

"I'm good at this. Its my comfort zone." Dean said smirking.

"Dean you get to comfortable and you get soft. Besides the thing about legacy's is that your suppose to pass them down. You know father to son. Its kind of the definition of the word legacy."

"You're the one who called it a legacy, Lanna."

"You could have a legacy. If you called her."

"Lanna she said she didn't want anything long term. And frankly I'm not sure if I do either." Dean said closing his eyes as he recalled his girl's smile, her face, her body were permanently etched into his mind.

"Dean, your mouth says one thing your eyes say another. You and I both know that if you would make it permanent if she said that's what she wanted. Despite all your bitching, you love her and despite her stubbornness and denial, she loves you. You need to swallow your damn pride and go back to her."

"Damn it Alanna. Leave it alone. Nothing's going to change. We aren't together. We never will be. Especially since I -. Just leave it Alanna. You don't know me. You don't know what we went through." Dean got up to leave but stopped.

"So tell me, Dean. I hate seeing you both so unhappy."

"I can't Lanna." He said loudly. In a softer voice he repeated "I can't."

Before Alanna could retort. Sam walked into the room. "Guys? Is everything okay?"

"Yea Sammy." Dean said his trademark smirk. "Everything's good."

"I think I might have a few leads."

A/N2: Any ideas as to how to precede? Any one think of some funny anecdotes for Dean and Sam? Maybe based on some real life experiences? E-mail me if you have any ideas. And as always review.


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling Waves: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Summary: Sam and Dean talk. There ducks and Dean in a Speedo. And that is enough to read.

Sam walked into the tense looking scene Dean sat glaring Alanna while Alanna looked at Dean with an exasperated look.

"You guys sure everything's okay here?"

"Yea. Sammy fine." Dean said flashed a fate smile at his brother.

"Well I found a couple more 'wild dog' attack. And get this they're either the day before or the day after a full moon."

"Good. I'll triangulate the attacks, see if we can find there were'. Sam stay and talk to your brother. Maybe you can get him to swallow his damn pride and get his ass back to Seattle."

"Always with the ass comments? Keep that up and I'm gonna think you have an unnatural obsessions with my ass."

"You need to have a redeeming quality Dean, and is sure as hell isn't your hunting skills." Alanna said sporting a smirk eerily similar to Dean's. She left the room with an opened mouthed Dean staring at her retreating figure.

"Seattle, Dean? Isn't that where your girl is from?"

"Its nothing Sammy." Dean said, he definitely did not want to talk about his love life with his brother.

"So why's our hostess so interested in getting you to Seattle? Patch things up with mystery girl perhaps?"

"Sam drop it. Or I'll dunk you the pond in Central Park. I did it when you were ten. I'll do it again."

"You and what army?"

"Army? I don't need an effin' army, I am an army! An army of one." And with that he preceded to tackle his brother.

"Deeeean!" Sam yelled as he went down with a grunt.

The two boys continued to wrestle and roughhouse, neither really getting the upper hand, until Alanna walked into the room.

"I leave you guys alone for ten minutes and your rolling around and playing like a bunch of puppies." Shaking her head walked further into the room. "I found a couple of possible areas the werewolf might live based on the concentration of attacks." Dean and Sam got up brushed themselves. Sam pushed his brother one more time before facing Alanna.

"You guys want to check out the werewolf?"

"Yea. We'll go." Dean said taking the papers from Alanna.

"I unfortunately have to meet with my father's executives. So I'll see you later."

Dean and Sam made their way to the Impala and drove to the areas outlined by Alanna.

"So what's this girl's name? I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl. All through school, well when we went, you always had a different girl every week."

"I'm not worked up over this girl. And if you tell me about Jess, I'll tell you about my girl."

Sam looked at his brother. Was it worth it? Dean seem to be pretty serious about his girl. But his secret… if he told his brother his secret it wouldn't be a secret anymore, and frankly he felt he needed to keep some details of her death to himself. What his brother left after finding out what he knew?

Sam decided a change in topic was in older. "Do you remember the time Dad through there was a water demon attacking the swim team that practiced at Winchester Lake, and he made you try out for it? It was hilarious. You, in a Speedo! (A/N: YUM!) You had girls following you everywhere. Some of them were scary and stalkerish. You even got mauled by that girl in your science class. She tackled you on our way home and ripped of your shirt. I swear if I hadn't pulled her off she would've had her way with you." Sam said grinned.

Dean shuddered. "Shut up Sam. I swear that scarred me for life." Although Dean was quite the lady's man and always had been, that particular memory chilled him to the bone. In that once instance women scared him more than any ghost, demon, and supernatural force could. From that moment on Dean was more cautious as to who he dated or slept with.

"Didn't stop you from flirting with that waitress last week at the diner."

"You should be talking duck boy."

Sam laughed at the memory. He had been eight when his dad had relocated them in one of the states where all you could see was the rolling waves of grain. Anyway they had done a brief stint at a farm and while he was there he found an abandon egg. He undertook the responsibility of caring for it. Eventually the egg hatched and Sam was the proud parent of a baby duck. They duckling followed him every where. You know Mary had a little lamb? In this case it was Sammy had a little duck. He even convinced his dad to let him bring the duck with them when they moved. The duck matured and had been with them for about a year and half before it had been eaten. Come to think of it when you got to that part of the memory it wasn't really that happy. His first pet became a victim of supernatural evil. Maybe that should have been his first clue that people close to him tent to fall victim to the supernatural.

It was nice to hear his bother laugh Dean thought. Their childhood wasn't ordinary or normal but they had their own brand of fun, filled with mystery and intrigue. But they were together.

"Thinking about Dog?" Dean asked smiling. Dog has been what Sam named his duck. And Dog was the only thing the duck would answer to.

"Yea. Other people had pet dogs and cats. I had a duck that would quack at the first sign of supernatural activity."

"Well, we weren't like everyone else."

"No we weren't."

A/N 2: Review, please and thank you. And remember to tip you waitress.


	7. Chapter 7

Rolling Waves: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: watched supernatural tonight. Kick ass episode and was inspired to write.

Dean glanced at his brother. The werewolf had been found and made aware of his condition. Alanna had even managed to find a safe place for the man to change. Somewhere out of the way and strong enough that he wouldn't be able to escape. His brother was sitting on Alanna's couch cleaning the 45 their father had given him when he was nine and had told him he was afraid of what was under his bed. Despite his misgiving Sam knew that their Dad had taught them both some very valuable lessons.

"You guys hungry?" Alanna called from the kitchen.

"Yea. What are you making?" Dean asked getting up. He wasn't stupid. If someone wanted to cook for him and feed him who was he to say no?

"Dunno yet. Sam?"

"Anything's fine Alanna. Thanks."

Alanna shuffled around the kitchen grabbing things from various shelves and out of the refrigerator.

"So you guys going stick around? Or do you already have another sighting?"

"Haven't decided. I mean it's not like there are a shortage of supernatural occurrences. But we do need time to recoup our monetary reserves. I suppose we could make a trip to the bars, play a little pool."

"Still hustling people Dean?"

"Hustling? I wouldn't call it hustling. I'm just relieving people of their cash before they waste it one something stupid. Like their kid's braces or lipo or something like that. Besides you should talk. Pool Shark."

Sam looked up interested. "Pool Shark?"

"I take it Dean never told you how we met?"

"He said you two met in… come to think of it he never said where you two met. Anyway he said you guys teamed up to fight some beasty and then became friends."

Alanna raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Is that what he told you?" Alanna laughed. She remembered that night clearly.

_Flashback_

The pool hall was dingy. The company overwhelmingly male. But the beer was good and cheap. Two criteria in deciding where Alanna chose to unwind. Sitting at the end of the bar she had a view of the entire room from exits to windows to the cute guy at the opposite corner playing pool. He was good. He'd already hustled several people and had attracted the few number of girls to his side. He had a charming smile, was about six feet, hazel eyes, and golden brown hair. He was hot.

Alanna left her seat at the bar and made her way to the pool table. She felt like a game of pool. Sashaying her way to the table she ensured that she not only had every guys eye on her but also managed to catch her cutie hustler's eye.

Picking a pool cue up, she smiled at the guy. "How about one more?" The girls surrounding the guy looked at Alanna with thinly veiled jealousy.

"Rack 'em up."

Alanna gestured for her opponent to start the game.

"No, no, lady's first."

"Suit yourself. But let's make this interesting. Hmm?"

"Okay what do you have in mind?"

"I win, you take me out to dinner tomorrow. You win, I'll double the cash you won tonight."

"Doesn't really sound fair. Seems like it's a win-win situation for me. Dinner with a beautiful woman or twice the cash I have in my hand. You're on."

Alanna took her first and shot and all to soon for her opponent it was over. Putting her cue back she looked at the hustler she turned to him and said, "Pick me up at 7:00 pm, I'm staying at the four seasons."

_End Flashback_

"You lost a game of pool? You haven't lost a game unless it was intention in a long time. I can't remember the last time."

"I told you she was a pool shark. Girl can make the most impossible shots."

"Nothing's impossible Dean. You just have to bend the rules sometimes to get what you want."

"So you guys went out on a date? I thought you guys were hunting something."

"We ended up at my favorite Italian restaurant and about thirty seconds into the conversation I found out he was Ma-"

"Don't say her name, Lanna." Dean said eyes glaring at Alanna. Sam observed the byplay between the two and became even more curious as to who this mystery girl was.

Alanna threw a dirty look at Dean. "As I was saying, thirty seconds into the conversation, right after he introduced himself, I realized he was the – did she ever call you her boyfriend? He was the boyfriend of my best friend in Seattle. Whose name it seems I'm being banned from saying. We got to talking and he mentioned the ghoul he was tracking. I offered to lend him a hand. The rest is pretty much what your brother told you."

"You went out on a date with you're girlfriend's best friend?" Sam asked.

"Hey I didn't know she was Ma- I didn't know she knew my girl." Dean said hoping to cover-up his slip up.

"So her name begins with the syllables Ma. Hmmmm." After all the prying Dean did when he was brooding about Jessica this called for a little payback. "Mariann?"

"What?"

"Her name Dean was it Mariann?"

"No." Dean said glaring at his brother.

"Madeline?"

"No."

"Mary?"

"No Sam."

"Maggie."

"No Sam."

"Sam even if you got it right I don't think your brother would tell you if you did."

"He might not but would you?"

"No she won't. Especially if she knows what's good for her."

"Hey Dean, don't bite the hand that feeds you. Especially when it's attached to a body as fine as this one." Alanna sashayed to the kitchen to check on the chicken she had put in the oven, leaving the two brothers alone.

"So what's her name?"

"I told you, you tell me about your nightmare about Jess and I'll tell you about Seattle."

"At least you know Jess's name. I don't know your girl's name. I can't keep calling her Dean's Mystery Girl."

"Sure you can." Dean said. Despite his reluctance to talk about his mystery girl, he would if it meant getting Sam to open up about the nightmares he had about the night Jess died. Keeping it bottled up inside wasn't healthy. And Dean had made a silent promise to his mom that he would always protect Sammy, no matter what the costs.


	8. Chapter 8

Rolling Waves: Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: Short chapter. Hope to have a longer one later this week but Harry Potter is opening so there's a chance there won't be another chapter till next week.

Summary: Anyone up for a trip to Seattle?

He didn't know how it happen. One minute he was sleeping in bed and the next minute he was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. At least they weren't flying. As the Impala ate up the miles Dean looked listlessly at the road. Once again rolling waves of grain passed him in an monotonous stream occasionally broken by a cow or some other farm quadruped. He adjusted his seat so he could go back to sleep. Maybe if he fell into a deep enough sleep he would never wake up and he wouldn't have to face **her**.

"I don't know why I had to sit in the back. If Dean's not driving I should." Sam said leaning against in the seat.

"I've always wanted to drive the Impala. It's a great muscle car, but Dean never let me. Something about always having to share."

"Dean hated sharing. He was dad's golden boy."

"Golden Boy? That's not what he said. Apparently your dad's pretty proud of you."

"My dad, proud of me? I think your talking about the wrong brother. Dean's been dad's favorite since as far back as I can remember."

"Didn't you get a full-ride scholarship to Stanford?"

"Yea so?"

"You know, fathers are funny. They might do something that may come across overbearing or uncaring, but the thing is no matter how much you try to aggravate them they still love you."

Sam didn't say anything he just sat back and thought about his last fight with his father.

Flash Back

Sam held the letter in his hand. His ticket out of here. No more lies, no more hunting, no more fake identities and sleeping with a silver knife under his pillow. All he had to do was gather enough courage to open the envelope. With a deep breathe he ripped open the envelope. He opened the letter and looked at the letter in disbelief.

He got it. He got IT. A full ride scholarship to Stanford. He ran into tell his dad.

"Dad. Dad!"

"What is Sammy? Your brother and I are looking up a demon."

"Dad I got it."

"Got it? Got what Sammy? A terminal case of stupidity? We already knew that." Dean looked up at his younger brother.

Sam ignored his brother. "The scholarship. Its full-ride."

"Oh." John put down the book he was looking through and looked at his youngest son. "Dean go check the car to see if we have enough silver bullets."

Dean left the room but not before clapping his brother on the shoulder as a sign of congratulations.

"Dad."

"You're really going to go huh."

"Yea. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done. It's not my thing. Dean's the one's who's good at shooting and hunting. I'm just… not."

"Maybe if you practiced a little harder."

"Dad. I want to go to college. I want to be normal."

"Normal? Damn it Sam we are normal."

"Normal? Dad? We not normal. We are nothing even remotely normal. We hunt supernatural forces. Dean sleeps with a knife under his pillow. We haven't had a normal family vacation."

Dean was standing outside the door. He shook his head. Sam just didn't understand. It wasn't a fact of whether or not Sam should go to college. It was that no matter where Sam went without him or their dad, their dad would be worried. Sam was the baby no matter what anyone said. His dad was over protective, ever since their mom had died.

The yelling escalated as accusations where thrown back and forth.

"Damn it Dad. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to hunt."

"So your going to run off to you fancy college and leave your brother and I to hunt by ourselves."

Sam didn't say anything.

"If you leave then don't come back. There is no room for dead weight."

Sam looked at his father. Why couldn't he just be proud of him. A full ride scholarship to Stanford. How many parents wished their kid got this kind of opportunity? He shook his head and gathered his stuff, not that there was much to gather.

End Flash Back

That was the last time he had seen his dad. Not a word. Hell that had been the last time he had seen Dean before he showed up on his doorstep looking for help to find their dad. He needed to find his dad, not just to find Jessica's killer but for other things.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" Alanna asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yea."

"So."

"Its nothing. I just need to find my dad."

"Oh." Sensing that Sam didn't want to talk about it Alanna changed the subject. "Your brother always sleep this much?"

"He's addicted to sleep. Probably 'cause he doesn't get much when we're on the road, not to mention the nightmares."

"Dean has nightmares?"

"Uh, no. I do."

"You mind me asking about what?"

Sam paused and thought about it. She already knew the basics. It wasn't really telling her his life story if she knew what his nightmares were about. Besides she could probably deduce what was wrong from Dean.

"My girlfriend's death."

"Oh. Heavy."

"Yea." With that said the two settled down for the long drive.


	9. Chapter 9

Rolling Waves: Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: As per Creative license, I am altering the timeline to close the gap between Supernatural and Dark Angel. The character I'm borrowing from Dark Angel will have all the same qualities she has in the series but just in a different time period. I'll explain how she got them latter. Perhaps some genetic alterations on Dean's part? Ohh the possibilities.

Summary: One city holds key to the last two years of Dean's life.

Dean awoke to the sun coming up over the horizon, the silhouette of the Space Needle dark against the rising sun. He groaned and tried to bury his face into the seat of the car.

"That's not going to work." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Where's Lanna? I'm going to kill her." Dean said glaring at his brother.

"In the back sleeping. What's the big deal about being in Seattle? I mean besides the fact that your mystery girl lives here? At least she's still alive." Sam said remembering Jess.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be in this city." Dean said. "Where are we staying?"

"Lanna said she had some hook up here in the city and there was a place for us to stay."

"Oh." Dean said. A sense of foreboding brewing his in stomach. Alanna just couldn't help meddling and when it came to her friends she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. She was stubborn like that.

* * *

The trio eventually stopped in front of some warehouses. Sam pulled into the garage.

"Lanna? You sure this is where we're suppose to be staying?"

"Yea." She said pulling her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Um.. these building look like warehouses."

"Really brain trust." Dean said mockingly. "And here I though college was suppose to make you smarter. Hell if I knew it college was that easy I would have joined too." Dean said looking up at the building. The past two year coming back to him in a rush.

Alanna hit Dean in the arm and explained to Sam. "'Bout ten years ago the city renovated the warehouses in this sector into living quarters. Mostly studios. I have a friend that lives here." She said throwing a look at Dean.

"NO." Dean said vehemently shaking his head. "Absolutely not. Hell no. NO!"

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Relax Dean. She's not here. Had to leave to help her sister in Portland."

"Doesn't matter; we're not staying here. I don't care what you say."

"Stop being such a baby. She's not here. She won't be back for a couple of days."

"No."

"Dean!" Sam said hitting brother in the shoulder.

"Sam. WE. ARE. NOT. STAYING. HERE!"

Ignoring Dean's outburst, Alanna turned to provide Sam some clarification. "His girl lives here. If we're lucky you'll get to meet her. Unless she's playing the same 'avoid the issues' game as your brother. Then she'll probably stay with friends of hers. Then I'll have to resort to locking them in a closet or something."

"You're setting them up."

"Yup. Nothing like face confrontation head on."

"Does she know he's here?"

"Nope. She just thinks its me and some friends. I never said who those friends were. If she shows up and Dean just happens to be there, than who am I to stop any confrontation those two might have? More than likely they'll fight and then fuck. It's a vicious cycle for those two."

Dean moved to open the driver side door, however Alanna grabbed his arm before he could open it. "I don't think so. I didn't spend weeks in that car just so you could run away from your problems. So move it buster. And don't think I won't beat your ass into submission."

Trying to play off the anxiety of being here in Seattle and in front of the dwelling his girl lived in Dean did what he always did, he made an asinine comment. "Always with the ass comments."

"One redeeming feature Dean. One redeeming feature."

Sam looked at his brother and the girl he had began to think of as the sister they never had. She was witty and quirky and could keep Dean in line. With a smile he followed to two into the building. Meeting this girl was certainly going to be interesting.

"I don't understand why we're even here. There've been no signs of supernatural activity."

"Its called a vacation, Dean. People take them so they don't get burned out."

"We've taken plenty of vacations." Dean said indigently.

"No, you've taken plenty of working vacations. That's different. This is going to be a supernatural-free trip."

"Well, if this a suppose to be a vacation shouldn't I be the one to chose where we should go? I vote for somewhere tropical, sun, surf, and hot babes with no bikinis on."

Alanna slapped Dean upside the head. "First of all that's gross. Second of all why should you get to pick where we get to go?"

"I'm the oldest."

"So? I'm the smartest and the richest. So ha."

"That's only because your parents were loaded. And I'm sure Sam could give you a run for your money in the intelligence department."

"Well he's the youngest so he automatically is disqualified. So ha. Anyway perhaps I should clarify what I meant by a 'vacation'. This is a vacation for Sam and me. This is an attempt to patch things up between you and…"

"Shut up Lanna." Dean said cutting her off.

Sam, ignored the two bickering children, looked around, hoping to find some clue as the identity of Dean's mystery girl when he came across a picture. Dean was standing with is arms around the waist of a beautiful brunette. She had caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and a slim, lithe figure. Dean came up behind his brother and put the picture face down on the shelf.

"Don't ask." Dean said warningly.

"Well, since Dean is being a big jack ass. Sam would you like to go see the sights? Dean can stay here and wallow in self loathing and brood to his hearts content."

"Uh."

"Go Sam." Dean said looking out the window of the sixth floor studio.

Sam moved to get his jacket in his makeshift room.

Dean pulled Lanna close. "Make sure nothing happens to him okay?"

"Of course Dean. Don't leave okay?"

"Yea. Knowing you, you probably put a tracking device on me and would pick me up with in an hour of me leaving."

"Damn it I knew Sam was going to tell you." Alanna said smiling. "Don't worry about her Dean. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Lanna we going to go or what?" Sam said, standing by the door.

"Hold your horses Sam." Alanna said grabbing her jacket and wallet on the sofa.

A/N 2: Sorry this chapter was so short but next chapter will be all Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Rolling Waves: Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: As much as I love Alec, he **probably** won't make an appearance in this fanfiction. Also, Manticore was created for two purposes, one to be a military/army unit, but also to fight the supernatural.

* * *

Dean stared at the Seattle skyline the lights of the city twinkling in the horizon. As predicted rain began to fall from the sky and the memories of a forgotten time began to resurface. 

_Flashback_

Dean stood at the bar a glass of whisky in front of him. The bar, aptly named Crash housed a multitude of patrons who were crashing after a long week of work. A group stood crowded around a table in the back corner. Two women and three men stood around the table sharing laughs and a pitcher of beer. Dean wasn't all that interested in the men, and something about the African American woman stuck him as odd, as if she wouldn't welcome his advances. No Dean had his eye set on the brunette beauty. She would probably give Dean a run for his money but it would be sweet to get with her.

_End Flashback_

Dean remembered that night well. When he first approached the brunette she shot him down with out a second thought. She didn't even looked at him. Just told him she was taken and didn't she wasn't interested. Dean usually wouldn't have put so much effort into the getting a girl but something about her made his blood boil and his heart race. He made an uncharacteristic effort to get to know the girl and her friends. Two weeks into his stay in Seattle he learned the girl had in fact broken up with her boyfriend a week before and was free to date as she pleased.

For the next week he wooed the girl and she reluctantly agreed to a date. Her name would forever be engrained in his heart. Max Guevara.

_Flashback_

"Why are you trying so hard?" Max asked from across the table.

"Excuse me?"

"A guy like you? You could've had any girl you wanted. Why did make such an effort to be a pain in my ass?"

Dean smiled. "Always about my ass. You want to kick my ass. You want to beat my ass. You sure are obsessed with my ass."

"I am not obsessed with your ass."

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt."

"You know you keep taunting me and you won't get a second date."

"Second date? Whoa sweetheart, we aren't even through our first date." Dean said smiling.

Max laughed. He loved her laugh. It was light and musical.

"Honestly though…"

"Honest? I don't think you've ever been honest a day in your life. I should probably be slowly backing away from the table in an attempt to flee."

"Very funny, Maxie."

"Names Max, Deanie."

Dean shook his head. "You interest me."

"I interested you? Come on a guy like you has his pick of girls no matter where he is."

"I'm not as shallow as I look. I do value other things besides looks, like a great pair of legs, or an equally nice rack. I'm an equal opportunity guy."

Max laughed again.

And so their date went. Dean and Max bantering back and forth.

_End Flashback_

Dean watched the rain run down the window. It always rained in Seattle. It was okay, the rain reflected his dreary mood. Would Max forgive him for leaving her?

_Flashback_

Dean's father had stopped by. He had a couple of sightings that could use looking into and Dean was the guy to go to if you needed help or backup.

"Dean what do you mean you're leaving."

"I have to go Max."

"Your telling me you have to go but you won't tell me why! Your going to drop everything and just follow your father all over the country fighting the forces of the supernatural."

"He's my dad Max. Besides, I'm not like everyone else, Max you know that. You're not like everyone else either."

"So what Dean? You have a life here. Friends, a job, a girl that's crazy about you."

"Max I know, but he's my dad and he needs my help. Besides you fight supernatural forces you know how it is. When you get a sighting you just have to go with the flow."

"Damn it Dean just because I deal with those types of things doesn't mean that I want to."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I was trained to. But that doesn't mean I want to do it forever. But my ongoing battle with the forces of the paranormal is beside the point. The point is that I can't believe you're going to leave after only being here six weeks? Do I mean nothing to you? I thought you cared about me."

"I do Max. I asked you to come with me. We can hunt together. We're a good team. We work well together, at least when your not drooling over my ass."

"Damn it Dean. I have a family here. A chance at a real life. I don't want to hunt the supernatural for the rest of my life. I want to have a steady job and friends who I can hang out with on a Friday night. I don't want to be constantly afraid that something is going to get me out there."

"You want to be normal." Dean said in a flat voice. It was like talking to Sam all over again.

"No Dean, not normal. I know I'll never be normal. Genetically altered human here! I want to be safe, Dean. And I want you to be safe too."

"I can't stand by on the sidelines and do nothing, not when I know what's out there. People like us have saved a lot of lives."

"If you wanted to save lives Dean you should have become a doctor. Hunting the supernatural, Dean, it's going to kill you."

"Well then at least I'll die knowing I did something to make the world a better place."

"Dean the world won't stop spinning if you stop fighting the supernatural. I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I may not be a genetically altered human being Max, but my father taught me everything he learned about the supernatural. I'm good. Maybe not the best but I can _muddle_ my way through anything. If your so worried about me getting hurt you should come and watch my back."

"I can't Dean. I worked too long and too hard to build the life I have here. And if I had known that you were going to leave after six weeks I would have stayed away like I planned to."

"Max…"

"No Dean. You need to choose, what's more important, me or you battle against the supernatural."

"Max, I can't make that choice. You both mean too much to me."

"I guess I have your answer. You should go. If you head out know you can beat the morning rush."

"Max…"

But Max had turned and walked in to her room. The soft click of the lock sliding into place sounded finite and final. Dean shook his head. She didn't understand. It was more than fighting the supernatural; it was finding what killed his mother.

_End Flashback_

He had left without looking back, pushing his sorrow and regret a side and threw himself into fighting the supernatural with a renewed vigor. His dad had complemented his renewed effort but never probed deeper as to why he wouldn't talk about his time in Seattle. He had lied to Sammy about Max. To Max it wasn't just a passing fling. She was hurt that he just packed up his life and left. Things between Max and him could have been long term, perhaps even forever.

His life changed that night. He was still the joker he always was but his comments had more of bite to them, an edge that previously been nonexistent. He distance himself from people, flirted with girls who were physically the opposite of his Maxie, or were out of his reach. He hadn't returned to Seattle in two years and he hadn't planned to until Alanna came around.


	11. Chapter 11

Rolling Waves: Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals were brutal. Short chapter. Long one next time.

Summary: Encounters of the third kind… j/k. There is a confrontation…

A key in the door opened with a soft swish as air was pushed out of the way. A small figure began to enter but stopped in the door way. It couldn't be.

Max let out an uncharacteristic girlish squeal as she rushed towards the red-head. "You're still here! I thought you would have left already."

"Air. Max… I… Air…Can't… Breathe…"

"Sorry Lanna." Max said releasing the red head. Lanna looked at Max as she breathed in deeply.

"Any one else here?"

"Any one else?" Max asked. "I didn't know anyone else was going to be here. I though it was just you and me."

"Umm…" As Alanna began to answer the question the door opened. Two very male laughs preceded the to guys. Max turned to the doorway as two men entered to doorway.

"Dean."

"Max."

* * *

The smiles on Max's and Dean's faces died. The two just stood there and stared.

"Um… Sam, maybe we should uh, leave."

As Alanna began to drag Sam back out the door.

"Hold it." Max said as she moved passed Dean making sure to give him a wide berth. Max made a grab at Alanna but she danced away as Max grabbed nothing but air.

"Sam move it or loose it, unless you want to stay for the fire works followed by x-rated material which may or may not be of the sexual nature."

"Lanna!" Max screamed and stomped her foot. But Alanna and Sam had scrambled out the door.

* * *

Dean leaned casually against the back of the sofa. To the untrained eye his demeanor seemed calm, cool, and collected. But Max knew better. He was restless, anxious, and weary. Dean didn't know what to say. He had planned a hundred different speeches. But as he faced Max his mouth felt dry as the Sahara desert. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. So he did nothing. Leaving the ball in her court.

Max looked at him leaning casually against the sofa. But she knew better. Only an idiot wouldn't see the silent predator that lurked underneath his carefree demeanor. And Max was no idiot. She weary, her heart still raw after his abandonment. She was sill angry with him. She may not have verbal expressed her need for him to stay but he should have. Facing him she wanted to scream, shout, throw things at him, hit him, anything to provoke him into action. But she did nothing. Leaving the ball in his court.


	12. Chapter 12

Rolling Waves: Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry for the delays between updates I'll try to update more often.

Summary: Dean and Max talk. This portion of you entertainment will be filled with angst with a small side of humor.

Neither Max nor Dean said anything. Unsaid question flew between the two. Emotions grew by leaps and bounds: anger, sadness, anxiousness, hopelessness. The clock on the wall continued to count of the seconds as time moved slowly. Both willed time to hurry up. Maybe if they were lucky Alanna and Sam would come back and the two could avoid the whole situation. Unfortunately as much as the two wished time to hurry up it seemed to slow down even more.

The silence weighed down suffocating Max until she couldn't take it.

"You left." Max said quietly. Her body sagged against the wall. The energy she thought she had for this conversation left.

"You said to go." Dean said equally as quiet. Yes he had left, but she said to go.

"Oh, so you're going to blame me? I didn't want you to go."

"You said…"

"Screw what I said Dean! I though you cared. God I was so stupid. I'm a freak, why would anyone ever want to be with me! My boyfriend would rather fight forces of darkness, be in danger, than stay with me" Max said shaking her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why Dean? Why?" The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She was left to tell all their friends that he had left. She was the one who cried herself to sleep, not that she would ever admit it. "Why?" The third why was accompanied by a glass vase aimed at his head. Fortunately for Dean Max's anger had made her aim horrible and the vase shatter harmlessly a few feet from him.

"You gave me an ultimatum Max! What was I suppose to do? Stay and be with you and let my dad handle the situation by himself. Or leave to help him and loose you. I didn't, I couldn't…"

"No Dean." Max said cutting Dean off. She was so angry with him, angry at herself; she threw a picture frame of the two of them at him, followed by her keys, the bowl that held her loose change in, as well as a few more picture frames. "Its my turn. You just left. No good bye, no 'I'll be back." Nothing Dean. All your stuff was still here, just the bare essentials were gone. I though you were coming back. But nothing Dean. No phone calls, no e-mail, nothing, you never came back to get your things. I didn't know if you were okay. Six months Dean! Six fucking months! I didn't know until Lanna told me. I though you were dead. I though this was the one that got you. I didn't know." Max said, unconscious tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know…" Her emotional tirade over Max slid down against the wall.

"Max. I…"

"It's better if you left." Max said interrupting any retort Dean had.

"Are you just saying that or do actually mean it." Dean said apprehensively.

Max didn't say anything. She just sat there looking a spot on the floor a few feet from where she sat.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to Max. I left because I had to. This was my dad we were talking about."

"Oh, just rub it in my face. Max the freak who was conceived in a test tube. Doesn't belong anywhere." Max said bitterly.

"Max, that isn't what I mean and you know it. You would drop everything to go help your family if they came asking. How can you ask me to do anything less?"

Max sat there. He was right. She couldn't blame him for leaving, not when it was because his family was in trouble. "You never came back. You never called."

"I'm sorry Max. God baby, I'm so sorry I didn't call. That I didn't come back. I thought…" Dean said looking at Max, his eyes full of regret. "I didn't think you wanted to ever hear from me again, after I left. I thought…It doesn't matter what I thought. I'm just sorry Max. I understand if you still want me to leave. But please believe that I'm so sorry."

Max didn't say anything just looked up into the sad grey-green eyes. Those eyes that told her everything she needed to know.

Dean took her silence to mean that she still wanted him to leave. He moved from his spot against the window towards the door.

Max saw the movement and panic. He couldn't leave. Not again. "I'm sorry."

Dean paused and waited for Max to say something else.

"I'm sorry I got angry because you left to help your family. I shouldn't have made you choose. It wasn't fair." Max said quietly.

Dean turned an looked at her. All the steam from her earlier outburst gone, left behind was little girl struggling to make a place for herself in this cruel harsh world. Dean didn't say a word. Just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly sobbed into his chest. Dean just held her.

* * *

And that is how Alanna and Sam found the duo asleep on the floor. Max's head resting in Dean's lap, Dean with his back against the wall. Their fingers interlaced. 

"I guess they made up. Or at least got their issued out in the open." The apartment was litter with broken glass and loose change, bit of pottery adorned the carpet and Max's key lay near the sofa.

"Yea. So that's Max huh?"

"The one and only." Alanna and Sam stood there each thinking deep thoughts. Alanna wondered if Max was going to kill her in the morning. And if she was she figured she should hightail it outta there. An angry Max was not something to be messed with. She could be quite scary. Sam on the other hand wonder what was going to happen now. Was Max going to join them? Would Dean be staying here? The future he had pictured for him and his brother was deteriorating fast.

"You want draw on their faces with make up?" Alanna asked. She figured if Max was going to be mad at her, she might as well have some fun before she face Hurricane Max. Not to mention Dean.

Sam looked at her. She was crazy. That had to be it. Alanna was certifiable. "Sure. We should put their free hands in warm water too." Sam said. After all the only way to deal with crazy people was to participate in their deluded fantasies.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling Waves: Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Question to the audience: To much cussing? Had a reviewer say there was too much cussing. If there is I'll try to cut down but honestly that's how the story flowed in my mind. If you're **_that_** offended don't read my story simple as that. On another note, thanks to everyone who reviewed feel free to send criticism as well as praise. The praise builds up my ego, the criticism deflates it.

A/N2: … indicates thoughts, BTW this is going to be the last chapter and also not beta-ed.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did

Summary: Dean and Max wake up…

Dean woke up with a giant crick in his neck. He shoulders were sore and his legs asleep. A soft smile crossed his face, Max was still obviously asleep her head still resting in his lap. And then he noticed it. His hand was in something cold. Dean opened his eyes to see his hand as well as Max's in identical bowls of water. SAM! Dean shook his hand in an attempt to dry and finally rubbed against his shirt to get rid of the excess water. He then rubbed his face. What the! He looked at his hand it was covered with some sort of paint. Red and Black paint. He looked down at Max and swore. If he looked anything like Max, Sam and Alanna had better start looking for ways out of the country. Dean moved to take Max's hand out of the water when she woke up.

"Dean? What is up with your face?" Max asked. Dean's face was cover with squiggles and shapes, a red star surrounded on eye, an arrow pointing to his lips with the caption "Kiss Me.", and two devil horns on his forehead.

"My face! You should look at your face." Max's right eye had a red heart encircling it, a target where her lips were, and across her face someone had written "Good Kitty."

"WHAT!" Max said jumping up to the bathroom. Dean smiled. He did not want to be Alanna or Sam. "ALANNA! I'm going to kill you!." Max said. Dean poked his head inside the door to look at Max. Max had already started scrubbing her face with soap. "I'm going to kill her. She won't know what hit her." Dean smiled, at least Max's anger wasn't directed at him for once. He grabbed some soap and started washing his face as well.

* * *

At Max's outburst Alanna got up and dressed. If she was going to get yelled at she might as well be dressed and if she was lucky she could get something to eat before the main event.

Across the hall Sam heard Max and Dean's conversation he figured he ought to get up and try to control the damage. And if it came down to fists he'd blame it all on Alanna. See if he wouldn't; the girl was certifiable.

* * *

A few minutes later Dean and Max emerged from the bathroom their faces and arms pink from scrubbing. The duo spotted the artists in the kitchen eating and drinking coffee. Before Max could say anything Alanna shoved a cup of coffee in her hand and a doughnut in her open mouth. Max scowled at Alanna but ate the doughnut and drank her coffee as Dean addressed the mischievous children in front of her.

"Alanna, you wouldn't happen to know how my face ended up somebody's canvas would you?"

"Canvas? You? Nope not a clue Dean."

"Sam?"

Sam looked over at Alanna and saw that she would deny it till the end. "Nope."

"Oh really…" Max said. "If I'm not mistaken the particular shade of red lipstick used to draw on my face was your favorite color."

"You don't say. Hmmmm… well I did loose a tube of lipstick a couple of days ago. Maybe you have a ghost haunting your apartment. Has anyone died here?"

Before Max could retort Alanna carried on as if she had answered. "Well, there goes the rest of my vacation. Sam, we should go check on the possibility of a poltergeist haunting Max's apartment. You know go the police station, library, city records."

"You're right. I'll just grab my jacket and we can go."

Sam and Alanna left the kitchen before Dean and Max had registered what exactly had happened.

"Now Max be a good kitty and don't do anything or anyone I wouldn't do. Okay." Alanna said as she and Sam walked out of the apartment. Max glared at Alanna.

"Damn it. What just happened Max? I though we were going to rip them a new one, Maxie."

"Alanna, she's a sly one. She is. Don't worry, we'll get her eventually if not now then latter." Max said a calculating look in her eye. Dean could see her hands clasped together in a Mr. Burn's esque way.

"Yea." Dean said feeling slightly uncomfortable. Max plotting revenge or worst pranks was a force to be reckoned with.

"Max?"

"Yes Dean?"

"We're going to be alright right?"

Max looked him, the love in her eyes just barely contained. "Yea, we'll be alright."

Dean smiled at her his eyes smiling at the thought of all the great sex he was going to be getting.

The End.


End file.
